An electric vehicle includes a traction battery and an electric motor. The motor converts electrical energy from the battery into a motor torque for vehicle propulsion.
The traction battery of a battery electric vehicle (BEV) or a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV) is rechargeable with energy from the electric grid. Recharging a battery may be done at various rates. For example, “DC fast charge” is a recharging process which uses high voltage and high current to reduce charging time and thereby replenish the battery relatively quickly. A battery may also be recharged with normal line current, through inductive charging, or by other methods.
Regardless of the method, recharging generates heat that may raise the battery temperature. It is may thus be desirable to pre-cool the battery in anticipation of recharging to maintain the battery temperature within a desirable limit.